thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhina
: "What if they don't even like me?" : ―Mhina Mhina is a teenage male Leopon. He is the son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko. He is the adopted father of Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima. He was introduced in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy and reappeared in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands as a major character. He is also the main in character in his own series. Appearance Cub As a little cub, Mhina's appearance almost looked the same to what he is now. Older Cub/Early Teen Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. His rosettes are light tan color outlined in a darker tan. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose and two white sharp fangs. He has a ridge of Tan and Brown fur running along his head and upper neck. Teenager/Young Adult As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. He has a scar on his right eye. Adult Coming soon! Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly leopon and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Leopon, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. Despite being Teenager, Mhina is also very playful and mischievous, often using his abilities to shape-shift into others for fun. However, Mhina got a good heart and will go to great lengths for his friends, not backing down no matter what. He is terribly frightened of whether the pride Landers will accept him, because of the way he looks. History Backstory Mhina was born to Queen Ayo and King Ajani along with his siblings, Kicheko and Tatu. As their firstborn cub, he is named Prince and heir of the Kgosi Pride and Leopon Plains. More coming soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In The Likizo ya Mvua Celebration, Mhina has to choose whether or not to spend the holiday with his friends or his family. Mhina also has to made a decision that would change his life forever. In A Leopon's Tale, More coming soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Mhina first appears during Amira's Wedding. Later, after kion asked Hafsa and her clan to help him fight slash. Jasiri tells him that she knows someone else that can him. And Leads the lion guard to his tree in Mwituni Oasis where he was seen laying down. The Leopon Legacy Mhina appears in the series. He serves as the next in line to become king, though he Doesn't want to. In this series Mhina is a strong Leopon who tries to get both sides of a story before deciding what to do, similar to his dad. He tries to be fair and give everyone a fair chance even if someone says someone does not deserve a second chance. He is also very curious about the world. Afraid to go through what his grandparents did, mhina made a rule for himself to never fall in love. Shape Shifting See Mhina/Shape Shifting Forms Family * Ajani (father) * Ayo (mother) * Tatu (sister) * Kicheko (Brother) * Marali (maternal aunt) * Patch (paternal uncle) * Mhina's Ancestor (Ancestor) † * Kion (Mate) * Uhuro, Ushindi and Kabili (Adoptive Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adoptive Daughters) * Sapphire (paternal great-great-aunt) * Leta and Tojo (Cousins) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Princes Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles Category:Parents Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:The Leopon Legacy Characters Category:Uncles Category:Spouses